The Locked Room
by gallowsCallibrator
Summary: After the events of the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock can't stay away from John forever. Five years later he comes back to 221b Baker Street to find that another crime has been committed during his absence, and this time it has to do with a very close friend of his. Extremely slight Sherlock/John slash, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (BBC) or any of the characters. This is just my speculation of what happened after "The Reichenbach Fall". I own nothing but the plot.**

Sherlock Holmes POV:

I was there watching as John stood before the new, gleaming gravestone. His fists were clenched tightly, knuckles white. The doctor took in a long, shuddering breath before rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his brown jacket. He muttered something indiscernible to the grave or, really, to the body lying there trapped below seven feet of dirt and rock. John reached out one strong, scarred hand and placed it on the cool black marble of the headstone. After a moment, he backed away from the freshly dug up mound of earth and slowly walked away, his jaw clenched as if trying to hold back tears. Yes, it was just like John to show no weakness, even when he thought he was completely alone. I wonder what he had going through his mind, what he had whispered to the grave.

I slowly stepped out from behind the tree I had been behind, my black trench coat rippling slightly in the breeze. The retired military doctor hailed a cab before stepping in, the car speeding away and merging into the coming and going traffic of London. I soon lost track of which one was his, all of the cars just becoming a blur of repetition. I wondered where he was going? Probably not to the flat: he would want to do anything now but remember, knowing him. Sarah's house? I doubt it, John didn't seem like they type at all to want to be with people. I supposed that he was going to the park or something, just to take a walk around. Not that it mattered, though. I would never go back to him or anyone near Apartment 221b Baker Street. It would ruin the whole plan; I couldn't go back now.

Before stepping out into the open, I glanced around quickly to make sure that there was no one around to see me. If they knew who I was, they'd call the police to come arrest me and then I'd need to explain how I was still alive. There was a man in his mid-thirties holding onto the shoulder of an elderly woman as they approached an old and dusty grave. He was holding a bouquet of white roses and he handed them to the old woman and she looked at them lovingly before placing them on the grave. She was shrouded in black, her eyes becoming wet with tears. The person that the grave belonged to was probably her husband, of around fifty-five years. He died a long time ago, possibly when the thirty-year-old man (most likely their son) was a child. Nonetheless, she came to his grave every year on the anniversary of his death. Though it was a long time ago, she still loved and missed him dearly. It was so strange how humans missed their loved ones long after their death. Just another one of the unsolvable mysteries of human nature, I suppose.

After a few minutes of the old woman bent down and whispering to the grave, she stood up and her son took her by the arm again and they slowly walked away. After a moment of hesitation to make sure the coast was clear, I tentatively stepped out of the dark shadow the tree was casting and sped off towards the woods next to the graveyard. Now that everyone thought that I was dead, I had no idea what I would do now. This was as far as my plan ever got. There was no one I could ever tell that I was still alive, so I supposed that it was a fugitive life for me. I stopped for a moment, lost in thought. I would never see John again, at least not closely. Mrs. Hudson would never barge into my flat, fretting about the mess that I made. I was surprised to find that I'd even miss Mycroft. Even if he was insufferable and a show-off, he honestly never had really let me down, was there for John and I when we couldn't fight our way out of a situation on our own. Then, I realized what I was doing. No time to be getting sentimental, I scolded myself and continued my brisk pace across the graveyard into the thick trees that would be my home from now on.

**A/N: Okay, that was the prologue of my newest story. I know it was a bit short, but expect longer chapters in the future. I just watched "The Reichenbach Fall" last night and I had to write this right away. I hope it wasn't horrible, and I really can't wait for season 3 to come on air (Summer 2013 for Brits, Winter 2014 for everyone else). Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated and DFTBA!**


End file.
